


Are ya bored yet?

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Miya Atsumu, M/M, Miya Osamu is a good bro, Miya Osamu is tired, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, slight mention of omigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Shouyou has been acting weird in the weeks leading up to Atsumu's birthday? He must have finally realized that he's bored of being Atsumu's wing spiker... right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Are ya bored yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yazhkx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/gifts).



> This one is for Yaz cause she the best🧡💛🍊

Atsumu thinks that everything is wrong.

“Samu why are ya always hanging out with Shouyou-kun?!”

“Huh? What? are ya jealous Ratsumu?” Osamu looked up from the onigiri he was making for his brother. 

“He’s always here when I arrive but then suddenly he leaves,” Atsumu says, “what are ya hiding from me?”

Atsumu was scared to ask the question because he feared that his brother would tell him that Shouyou-kun had finally decided Osamu was really the best twin. That Shouyou was finally bored of Atsumu. 

It’s not like Atsumu cared that much, but he did. 

Shouyou was his wing spiker and they spent a lot of time together. He had spent the last two years building a great friendship with the tangerine haired man. During practice, during games, on the bus rides to games. He and Shouyou were always together. Sometimes on their days off Shouyou would come over to Atsumu’s place and hang out all day. 

His crush on Shouyou had just grown and grown for those two year but he never made a move. Yeah, he slept over at Shouyou’s place. Yeah, in his bed. So what? Friends cuddled all the time, right? He wanted a solid foundation before confessing. He knew Shouyou was the love of his life but he wanted Shouyou to realize Atsumu was the love of his life.

Lately, though, Shouyou had been hanging out with Osamu after almost every practice. Atsumu would ask him if he was free to hang out and Shouyou would say he had already made plans. So a dejected Atsumu would make his way to his brother restaurant to whine about Shouyou not spending time with him, only to find Shouyou there.

This had been the third time Shouyou had said he was busy only for Atsumu to find him at Onigiri Miya, laughing and showing his twin something on his phone. As soon as Shouyou had seen Atsumu he had said, “gotta go!” and darted out so fast Atsumu couldn’t even say hi.

“Tsumu, seriously. Ya should do something about your crush, it’s getting pathetic,” Osamu said, “it’s been two years.”

“He doesn’t like me!”

“How ya know that? Did he tell ya?”

“If he likes me, why does he keep hanging out with ya instead lately, huh?” 

“Yer right, maybe I should date Shou, we’d make a cute couple,” Osamu rolls his eyes.

“Samu!” Atsumu says, and then stays silent for a second, “if ya like him then yeah go for it.”

Osamu stares at his brother. Atsumu stares right back and says, “what? I’m a good brother! I want ya to be happy!”

“Ya do realize that Shouyou renewed his contract with the Jackals for another year because of ya?”

“No, he didn’t! They offered him a great contract! He couldn’t turn it down!”

“Yer stupid. Shou probably didn’t even read the contract before signing it. He’s staying for ya, but if ya don’t wanna make a move after two freaking years, maybe I should dump the guy I’m seeing and make an honest man out of Shouyou.... Miya Shouyou has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?” Osamu grins at his brother.

“Yer seeing someone?”

“That’s none of her business! Anyways, Shouyou hangs out with me cause he’s working on a secret project. No, don’t look at me like that, I ain’t gonna tell ya— go whine somewhere else yer scaring my clientele!”

Atsumu does go home after eating, wondering about Shouyou’s secret project.

* * *

“Hey Tsumu! Whoa, what’s got you down?” Shouyou said, staring at the blonde man who was outside their gym after practice. Atsumu must look pretty dejected if someone as oblivious as Shouyou was noticing. Atsumu is unsure whether or not tell Shouyou what got him down, since the tangerine standing in front of him with what seemed to be a travel mug filled with his favorite tea (Atsumu could tell by the smell, that was hibiscus passion tea for sure). He shrugged and said:

“I just thought ya were bored of me, Shouyou-kun, yer always hanging with Samu or Omi and ya never hang out with me—“

“No! How can you even think I’m bored of you?! You’re the best setter I’ve ever played with! I’ve just been working on a secret project,” he lifts the black travel mug to his lips, and winks at Atsumu. 

It takes Atsumu a second to recover from the wink, but he notices a number and a claw mark on the mug. He asks, “Shouyou-kun what is that?”

“Oh this?” The orange head turns the travel mug, showing off a 13 stamped with ‘Miya’, “the advertising team did this. They’re making travel mugs of all the players and asked me if I wanted to test them, so I asked for my favorite player.”

Atsumu is still in shock staring at the mug. Shouyou takes this as a chance to escape explaining his secret project, stands on his tiptoes to kiss Atsumu’s temple and says, “I gotta go Tsumu, I’ll see ya later.”

Atsumu doesn’t have time to process all of this. His brain is still reeling from the mug and now the kiss.

That’s how Sakusa finds him, sitting on a bench, stunned.

“What is wrong with you, Miya? Has your last brain cell finally died? Should I call Osamu?”

That snaps Atsumu from his reverie, “since when do ya talk to my brother ya clean freak? And while on the subject! Stop hanging out with Shouyou-kun and him! Better yet! Spend time with my ugly brother and maybe ya both can leave Shouyou-kun alone!”

The blonde stalks off and Sakusa is left behind smiling. Sakusa takes out his phone texting Osamu.

_ Sakusa: your brother is a jealous mess _

_ Osamu: ya, it’s all going according to Shou’s plan 😈 _

Sakusa is about to put his phone away, when it vibrates. He looks down at the message he received from his boyfriend, his eyes widening and a blush stains his cheeks.

_ Osamu: wanna come over and eat dinner? Got something big for ya ;) _

_ Sakusa: omw _

* * *

“Hey Tsumu, what do ya wanna do for our birthdays?”

Atsumu looks up at Osamu from where he has his head down on the bar. He shrugs and goes back to sighing loudly.

Osamu rolls his eyes, “If ya don’t wanna do anything and just be a gloomy piece of crap that’s fine! I was thinking of closing the shop and having a small get together here.”

“Sounds fine.” 

“Okay, that’s it, what’s wrong with ya?” 

“Shouyou-kun is avoiding me again. But he’s still using his Miya travel mug. Samu do ya think he likes me?” Atsumu raises his head to look at his brother. 

Osamu sighs, “Tsumu, ya know that yer probably one of the smartest people I know, how is it that when it comes to Shou, ya forget how to think?”

“I don’t know Samu, I just know I really like him and I wanna be with him, but I don’t know if he feels the same.”

“Ya can’t lie to me, Tsumu. I can see right through yer lies.”

“I’m in love with him.”

Osamu looks at him expectantly.

“I wanna tell him.”

Osamu raises his eyebrow.

“I’m gonna tell him at our birthday party.”

Osamu smiles, “good, maybe y’all can get married and the mutual pining can finally stop.”

* * *

Since his birthday falls on a Monday, Atsumu wakes up early for his daily jog. He sends Samu the usual message  _ ‘happy birthday little brother’  _ To which Osamu replies,  _ ‘happy birthday ya pest.’ _

He checks his phone before he ties his shoes and sees messages from his parents, Bokuto, and even one from Omi. Nothing from Shouyou though. 

He stretches a bit before pulling open the door only to be stopped on his tracks. Shouyou is standing there, his hand raised as if he was about to knock. Shouyou is wearing his running shorts and his old Karasuno jacket. It still fits him, but tightly, and the sleeves seem to be a little short. 

“Shouyou-kun? What’re ya doin’ here?”

“Happy birthday Tsumu!” Shouyou launches himself at Atsumu and the blonde barely has any time to react yet he manages to catch Shouyou, who wraps his legs around Atsumu’s waist. 

Atsumu feels overwhelmed for a second, before he hugs Shouyou back, his face nuzzling Shouyou’s orange hair. He felt such happiness, holding Shouyou, that for a second he forgot they weren’t together. 

“Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu pulled back to look at Shouyou, “ya just came to wish me a happy birthday?”

Shouyou smiles and shakes his head, “no! come on! I asked Coach if we could go to the gym early today to do some tosses, and since it’s your birthday he had to say yes!”

“I’ll race ya there!”

They both take off. Atsumu wins by a little but he gets the feeling that Shouyou let him. 

“What Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu pants, “ya let me win cause it’s my birthday?”

“Nah, you won that fair and square Tsumu! Now come on! Let's go inside!”

Atsumu goes to open the gym door only to be left speechless. The lights are dimmed but he can see that the net is set up but all around the gym there seems to be projections of most of his best moments with MSBY. 

  
  


There’s a picture of his embarrassing first serve. The next projection he looks at is the successful first set he had with Shouyou in the Adlers vs. Jackals match. There next is a picture of Shouyou and him asleep on the bus, their heads tilted together. Atsumu keeps looking at the pictures. Most of them are of him alone, but a lot have Shouyou in them. He looks at Shouyou. 

Shouyou is smiling at him. Atsumu is about to say something when Shouyou turns him around to face the wall he was giving his back to. It’s a picture of the day Inarizaki lost to Karasuno. Atsumu is pointing at Shouyou and Shouyou is looking at him, eyes wide. 

“You remember that day?” Atsumu nods at Shouyou’s question but doesn’t take his eyes off the projection. That was the day. 

That was the day Atsumu decided he was going to love Shouyou. The day he knew he would never get bored of seeing Shouyou’s spikes. Of seeing his growth.

“Atsumu?” Shouyou sounds worried, so Atsumu looks at him. He doesn’t realize he has tears in his eyes until Shouyou reaches out to wipe them. 

“Atsumu, remember when you asked me if I was bored of you?” Since Atsumu doesn’t respond, Shouyou continues as Atsumu nuzzles the hand that’s holding his face, “I don’t think I could ever get bored of you. You have been on my mind for a long time. You’re the reason I wanted to become stronger. I came back to Japan and I’m staying in Japan, because I wanna be with you.”

“Ya wanna be with me?”

“Yes.”

“Ya mean in the court?”

“Yes, but also I wanna be with you.”

“Ya just said that.” 

“Tsumu,” Shouyou facepalms, “I have been working on this for weeks. I couldn’t think of a way to tell you because what the love I feel for you is so big, I couldn’t just say it in words and you’re just standing here looking at me like I only want you in the court--”

Atsumu cuts him off by crashing their lips together. It’s everything Atsumu ever thought it would be. 

“I love ya, Shouyou-kun.”

“I love you too, Atsumu.”

This has to be the best birthday Atsumu has ever had. He gets to spend it with the love of his life. Everything is finally right. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the comments :3 I love talking to ya guys!  
> Ya can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) come talk to me about AtsuHina, Hinata Harem, Shouyou.. all things haikyuu :3 or just come talk to me :3


End file.
